


10:12 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're going to the vet in a minute!'' Supergirl informed Amos.





	10:12 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're going to the vet in a minute!'' Supergirl informed Amos as he continued to wince from his recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
